1. Field of the Invention
The invention generally relates to condensers of the type employed during ginning operations and more particularly to an improved pneumatic condenser particularly suited for use in automatically sampling raw cotton as the cotton is delivered to a bale press.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As can be appreciated by those familiar with the cotton industry, prices for raw cotton depend in large measure upon the grades thereof. Therefore, it is important that representative samples be taken from each bale in order to determine price before the bale is finally purchased.
Heretofore, one technique employed in obtaining samples requires that samples be cut from the bales as the bales arrive at a warehouse. Often the cuts are made far deeper than necessary for obtaining suitable samples. The resulting open wounds in the bales not only give rise to pilferage but destroy appearance and present a substantial fire hazard.
Machines capable of extracting a sample of raw cotton every fifteen to thirty seconds during baling operations have been employed with varying degrees of success. However, the machines currently available for this purpose are of a rather complex design which result in increased purchase price and maintenance costs.
It is, therefore, the general purpose of the instant invention to provide for use in an automatic sampler a pneumatic condenser through which simplicity in design, efficiency in operation, and reduction in total costs are achieved.